


CP-3 Confidential Report

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie (One Piece), Spies & Secret Agents, what happens away from the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: ###CLASSIFIED DOCUMENT###





	CP-3 Confidential Report

**\--- POSEIDON ---**

 

 **Identity:** Mermaid Princess Shirahoshi

 **Ag** **e** **:** 16

 **Birthda** **y** **:** April 4th

 **Birthplace:** Fishman Island

 **Height:** 1187 cm (38'11")

 **Blood** **t** **ype:** X

 **Father:** King Neptune

 **Mother:** Queen Otohime (deceased)

 **Siblings:** Princes Fukaboshi, Manboshi, Ryuboshi

 **Observations:** Observation Haki user.

Pet shark Megalo located on Fishman Island.

First visit of the surface at the Reverie held this year. Showered with attention due to her beauty. Almost abducted by Saint Charlos, saved by Donquixote Mjosgard.

 _Note:_ Keep an eye on Donquixote Mjosgard, who decided to be his bodyguard during the event.

Befriended Princess Nefertari Vivi of Alabasta, former Gladiator and Lady-in-waiting Rebecca from Dressrosa : bonded over being friends with pirate Monkey D. Luffy and his crew.

 _Note:_ Troublesome relationships between the Nefertari and Riku families are to be investigated.

Susceptible to rapid mood changes. Shocks might awaken her ability to call Sea Kings.

Unapproachable unless family is drawn away or taken down. Need to act carefully in order not to attract attention from her friends either.

Recent intel about Monkey D. Luffy indicates he's following the dangerous track that leads to the One Piece. Nico Robin's ability to decipher the Poneglyphs leads us to think they located two ancient weapons already, and they're nearing the third one. With all of them combined they can complete the One Piece and overthrow the world as we know it.

 **Conclusion:** We need no act fast and remove one of their means to completing the D.'s plan. Shirahoshi would be the most useful to that plan when she's back under the Red Line, so she needs to be taken down before that.


End file.
